Parenthèse
by Kapwing
Summary: One Shot .::. Il se réveille, il a mal partout et il manque un bout. Un bout, dans sa tête. Un morceau de sa mémoire. Un trou, un insupportable et invraisemblable trou noir.


. _D_**isclaimer** : Matt ( luv =3 ) et le morceau de Mello sont toujours à Ohba et Obata, le reste est à moi, à MOI, à MOY ! #BAM# et c'est pour ça que c'est n'importe quoi.  
~ _R_**ating **: Bah, euh … Je mettrais bien M pour que les gens viennent le lire =D mais bon, euh … Y a quand même du very mild language, alors va pour T. De toute manière, j'ai jamais su to rate et je saurai jamais alors je mets tout ce que j'écris en T et tout le monde il est heureux.  
. _B_**lah** : Ben je ressuscite Matt, un petit peu …pas trop non plus … J'ai déjà bien galéré pour pondre un résumé, alors laissez-moi TwT. A en bas. ~~

* * *

On l'assassine, on le tue, enfin bref, il meurt. Bien. Clair, net et précis. Au revoir et adieu.

Et puis il se réveille, et il sent que les choses commencent à ne pas aller. Il ne sait pas où il est, il a ultra-mal, il ne se sent même pas fier de supporter ça, non, à part la douleur, il ne sent pas grand-chose, en fait. Un peu de courage, et il soulève difficilement ses paupières.  
« Il ouvre les yeux ! »  
Oh, et puis merde, fait chier, il les referme finalement ( dans ton cul, tiens ). Et qu'on lui foute la paix.

Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans sa tête.

Traumatisme crânien. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, traumatisme crânien ? Il est infoutu de se lever, à peine peut-il bouger les doigts, il a mal, mal, mal, oui il se répète, mais on sait jamais, peut-être que s'il se plaint beaucoup ça ira mieux, et il a mal immobile, encore plus quand il essaie de bouger, et dans tout son corps, alors qu'on essaye pas de lui faire avaler qu'y a que son crâne qui merdoie dans l'histoire.  
Et il y a ce grand vide.  
Le grand vide dans sa tête.

Parfois, une phrase, des mots, un fragment de quelque chose lui revient en tête, sans aucune logique. Tout ceci n'a vraiment ni queue ni tête.

_Assise à côté de sa sœur, sur un talus, Alice commençait à être fatiguée de n'avoir rien à faire._  
Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Intéressant. Le _nonsense_, peut-être. Sa situation actuelle n'a aucun sens non plus. Alors il a demandé qu'on le lui procure. « En anglais » a-t-il pris soin de préciser. Ca pourrait être un début. Le début du retour à un exercice normal de ses facultés ; le début d'un souvenir, peut-être.  
Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas lire plus d'une page sans de violents élancements s'attaquent à sa pauvre tête et qu'il soit à nouveau pris de nausées. Putain, il ne supportait pas d'être si faible. Il ne supportait pas d'être ce putain de légume de merde.

Il s'appelle Matt. En tout cas, c'est ce qui lui vient spontanément quand on lui demande son nom. Mais il a comme un doute. C'est vraiment chiant de se retrouver à ne pas connaître son propre nom.

« On vous a extrait cinq balles en tout. Dont une du crâne. C'est miraculeux que vous soyez en vie.  
Ah, vous trouvez ?  
… Vous sentez votre corps ? Tout ?  
Oui, et ça fait un mal de chien. »

C'est le dessert. L'odeur du chocolat. Ca lui rappelle quelque chose. Quoi, bien sûr, il n'est pas encore autorisé à le savoir. Il suppose que la pente est raide et la chemin fort traître. Et maintenant il a juste cette sale certitude bizarre, que l'une des clefs, l'un des éléments du vide, c'est une tablette de chocolat. Etrange.

Son crâne va exploser – ça serait peut-être mieux ? – , tout est flou.  
« La fièvre est montée ! » _Ta gueule, crie pas comme ça …_ « Vous avez mal ? » Mais putain de bordel, bien sûr qu'il a mal ! Ca se voit pas ? « Scanner ! Calmants ! »  
_Scanner toi-même. Et vive la morphine._

« Un jeu vidéo. Une console. … S'il-vous-plait. »  
C'est les bip. Ceux des appareils autour de lui. Et les écrans. Il y a quelque chose.

_C'est un rêve. Il le sait parce qu'il ne souffre pas, parce qu'il n'y a plus l'angoisse. Et à cause de l'odeur de chocolat. Il n'est nulle part. Il est dehors, il voit le ciel au dessus de sa tête. Puis il baisse les yeux, et autour de lui il y a quatre murs. Blancs. Aveugles. Alors l'angoisse revient. Et soudain, cette voix.  
« Eh, Matt. … Tu bandes, là. »  
Et tout devient noir.  
Et il tombe.  
_Alors il se réveille. Ca n'a pas de sens ; il ne sait pas à quoi ça rime – très certainement à rien – mais c'est un putain de rêve à la con.

C'est un psychiatre, ou un psychologue, ou psychanalyste, psy-n'importe quoi, bref un parasite. Il n'a aucune envie de le voir. Il n'a aucune envie de lui parler. Sa présence l'insupporte. Et il pose des questions à la con. Il est sûr d'être psy-quelque chose ? Ah, c'en est certainement la preuve.  
« Vous vous appelez ?  
Matt. Il paraît. Je ne crois pas.  
Vous habitez ?  
J'en sais rien. Pas au Japon. Ils n'ont rien trouvé, pas de papiers, de clefs, d'adresse, rien. Je suppose que c'était fait exprès.  
Par qui ?  
Moi. Sans doute. »

_Tu dis « moi » et tu es fier de ce mot._

Ca lui est revenu un jour, en se réveillant. Oui, parce que parfois, il arrive à dormir. C'est positivement génial. Franchement. Juste à cause d'un autre rêve à la con. _« Hé Mail Jeevas, tu crois que tu vas où, comme ça ? »_ Chouette, il avait retrouvé son nom.  
Et deux-trois autres trucs avec, comme la certitude qu'on ne retrouverait pas plus une trace de lui quelque part avec ce nom que sans. Ou la Wammy's House. Mais il y avait toujours un énorme blanc.

_« Ta gueule. T'es pas là pour protester ; t'es là pour subir, subir et supporter, pour ME supporter. Je croyais que c'était clair. »_

« PUTAIN ! Vous pouvez pas essayer de comprendre ? Je déteste être ce légume débile, là ! Je suis rien du tout ! Je suis même pas capable de me lever tout seul !  
S'il-vous-plait, calmez-vous …  
Non. Bourrez-moi de médocs, allez. Et _vite_. »

« Je voudrais … Une tablette de chocolat. »  
L'odeur. Oui, définitivement, ici aussi il y a quelque chose. Il l'ouvre. Hésite. Puis il en croque un morceau. Le son. Et là, ce sentiment fugace et intense d'être tout près, d'avoir ce qui manque au bout des doigts.  
Et la douleur. Les hauts-le-cœur.  
On accourt vers lui, et il vomit. C'est lassant.  
_J'en ai marre._

« Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de retrouver les morceaux qui manquent, en fait.  
Pourquoi ?  
Je ne sais pas. C'est pas rationnel. Je crois que c'est de la Peur.  
De quoi ?  
Du vide. Un vide pire que le trou noir dans mes souvenirs. »

_« Putain d'enfoiré de connard de merde ! »_  
Oui, honnêtement, une réminiscence comme ça à 3 heures du matin, il s'en passerait bien.

On lui a raconté, plusieurs fois. Il est au volant du voiture, tire en direction de Kiyomi Takada. Takada, porte-parole de Kira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre dans cette histoire là ? Kira, c'était l'histoire de L, de Near, pas la sienne. Ensuite, _quelqu'un_ enlève Takada. Lui s'enfuit, est rattrapé, sort de la voiture, croit qu'on ne tirera pas, mais si, et voilà. Ca ne fait pas sens, tout ça. Alors il demande la suite de l'histoire.  
« Quelle suite ? »  
L'autre type, celui avec la moto, le ravisseur. On ne lui a jamais dit ce qui lui était arrivé, à lui. C'est peut-être important. On lui dit qu'il est mort. Il attends, mais rien ne se passe en lui. Il demande qui c'était, à quoi il ressemblait. On lui répond qu'on ne sait pas, qu'on n'a pas vu son visage, qu'il portait un casque. Encore une impasse.

_« … tes lunettes de merde. »_

Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Son épaule le lance, il fait trop chaud, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a oublié – oh si, bien sûr, les lésions aux cerveaux, tout ça, ce n'est pas ça l'idée – et ça l'énerve, ne pas comprendre, c'est insupportable. Mais faut-il vraiment qu'il se souvienne, ou non ? Il a vraiment cette peur. C'était pas juste pour faire chier le psy. Si seulement ce corps était autre chose que cette foutue loque, si ça concentration tenait plus de trois minutes ! Il avait retrouvé des fragments, mais il lui manquait l'essentiel. L'essentiel qui – il le savait, mais ne savait pas comment – commençait par un M.

« Allons, allons, bien sûr que vous devez retrouver la mémoire. Tout ira mieux ainsi. Vous irez mieux. »  
Il le regarde ; et il a l'air aussi convaincu que le gamin à qui on tente d'expliquer que mais si, les fruits abîmés sont les meilleurs, qui si l'oiseau pique dedans c'est qu'ils sont bons. Et il n'en démord pas, le fruit est pourri, ou il y a un ver.

C'est arrivé d'un coup, un genre de flash. Le connard de psy bavasse, et puis « … finissent toujours pas tout faire tourner au mélodrame … » ( il n'a pas écouté, avant, mais présume qu'il parle des femmes, puisqu'il a appris que la sienne la quitté il y a une semaine )  
_Mello_.  
Bien entendu, il avait régurgité son déjeuner.

Alors la putain de mémoire a fait son retour du Jedi, elle a comblé les vides, comme ça. C'est idiot. Même pas crédible. La vie utilise des ressorts très mauvais. Ca n'arrive pas dans la réalité, _ça_, si ? Mélo, Mello … Il y a quelqu'un qui manque cruellement d'imagination. N'empêche que c'est effarant. Etonnant. Très surprenant. Qu'il aie réussi - même quelques jours seulement - à oublier Mello. Invraisemblable comme le reste, aussi, d'ailleurs.

Donc c'est revenu. Et en totalité. Plus de mémoire lacunaire. Non, tout, hélas. Il persiste et signe : il ne s'en sent pas mieux. C'était peut-être mieux avant. Ou pas. En tout cas, il va falloir que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, et vite. Il va s'y appliquer. Ce sera facile. Tout ça n'a plus aucun sens. Non. Tout ça n'a jamais eu de sens.

« QUI lui a injecté cette morphine !? »  
Epoumones-toi, Docky, époumones-toi donc …

_Et maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre._

_

* * *

  
_

Et bien sûr on a compris ma formidable intelligence, mon inventivité folle, mais oui ! _Everything is in right place_, la parenthèse est fermée, oh oh oh ~~  
Mais je ne m'envoie pas de fleurs u_u parce que ce truc ne commence nulle part et ne va nulle part ( c'est le but, c'est conceptuel ! Oh, TG ) et donc, je suis désolée que vous l'ayez lu =D.  
Mon excuse c'est : « Mattie je t'ai~i~ime~euh »  
Tchü

Kapwing ( qui pense qu'il est absurde de désirer l'impossible, ah mais tout à fait. )


End file.
